The Hogwarts Paradox
by HonestGravity
Summary: A seemingly absurd or self-contradictory story that when investigated or explained may prove to be well founded or true. What really goes on around Hogwarts when not skewed by rose colored glasses?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I bet you've already heard the most infamous story ever told. It tells a tale of a babe who defeated a ruthless warlord and lived. This thrilling story spun of a trio of golden children who were danger magnets and no matter how hard they tried to behave, trouble seemed to find them. I'm sure you know of how they drug their friends into their messes along the way.

Everyone knows the breath catching tale of the babe who grew into a man and defeated his enemy again, ultimately saving the world. But I'm going to tell you a story you've never been told. This is the true story of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sun drifted through the open window, a cool morning breeze tugging at the sheer white curtains. Across the room, a young girl dozed in a wrought iron bed, plastered white. The pink sheets were warm and the white quilt was tucked tightly around her small frame. A light rap at the door stirred the girl.

"Calliope, breakfast," her mother's warm voice sang. Calliope turned to her back and sighed as her eyelids slid open. Mornings were such a drag, especially when one had to wake up from such a great dream.

After dressing in a pair of shorts and a ratty Quafflepunchers team tee shirt her father had passed on to her, she made her way down the hallway, peeking into the cracked bedroom door next to hers. Clothes, toys and books scattered the room. The bed was unmade and about 12 stuffed animals cluttered the other side that her younger sister didn't sleep in.

Calliope's shoes scuffed as she trod down the wood stairs, echoing through the high ceilings of their manor. She turned the corner just in time to see her parents break from a kiss. Her mom stood in front of the stove, a spatula gripped in her hand, poised midair. Her father's massive hand rested tenderly on her shoulder, a cup of coffee in the other. To the right, at the kitchen table, Bellamy's curly blonde hair swished to and fro, bobbing along with the movements of her head. Her legs swung, the heels of her dress up shoes slapping the rungs of the chair. Bellamy's face was wound with concentration, eyebrows furrowed so close they almost touched, the tip of her pink tongue stuck out just enough to tuck around her upper lip. She was coloring a page from the Daily Prophet comic section, the charmed caricature furiously trying to dodge her purple crayon. Calliope sat next to her sister, undetected, and placed the napkin from the table in her lap.

"Morning Ma," Calliope cooed as her mother placed a stack of steaming pancakes on her plate.

Her mother planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Good morning dear," she spoke as she snatched the newspaper out from under Bellamy's devilish hand. "Orange juice or apple juice?"

"Orange please," she said as the knife buttered her pancakes. She watched the cup in front of her fill just short of the brim with orange juice so cold that the glass perspired. Her father sat across from Bellamy, who quit pouting when a stack of pancakes plopped down in front of her with fresh berries and whipped cream to top it.

"Now that school is out for the summer what will you girls do?" Their father said, addressing them both, as the four of them began eating.

Bellamy, with as much excitement mustered by a ten-year-old possible, "I'd like to hunt dragons with you Papa!" her words garbled by the hunk of pancakes she had to work around. Mama shot her a disapproving look and she grinned sheepishly before taking a big gulp.

He gave a short chuckle, "Now Bellie, how many times do I have to tell you I don't hunt the dragons, I study them and take care of them and other magical creatures?"

"I think it'd be cooler if you brought the dragons home with you," she said with a playful tone.

"What about you dear, any exciting plans?" Mama spoke softly as she looked across the table at Calliope. Calliope pondered the question. What could she do this summer? Her only friend would be on holiday all summer and the boy she played with down the street was sent to an overseas boarding school.

She looked around the table at the faces of her family, "I'm not sure Mama. I would like to visit Flourish and Blotts if we could. I finished the books we picked up last week." Her mother's smile told her she answered well.

"You study too much. No wonder you don't have any friends." Bellamy barked.

"Bellamy, you be kind now and apologize. That was very rude," her father chastised the young girl. Bellamy glared at her sister as she apologized but did as she was told. The truth was the truth after all and that's how Bellamy saw it. Calliope couldn't be mad at her sister as much as she was hurt by how true it was. She turned over more pages than she ever had friends. In fact, Calliope could count the number of friends she'd had in her whole life on one hand, a total of three.

Her mother's voice drew Calliope out of her hurt. "Of course, we can go dear. In fact, why don't we go after breakfast? I need some new quills and there was a new book I heard about from Mrs. Levette that I'd like to pick up." With breakfast finished, dishes were making their way to the sink to wash themselves. Bellamy hopped out of her seat and trotted her way upstairs to wreak havoc through her clothing for the perfect outfit to wear.

"Cassius, would you like to have lunch with us today?" Aria asked her husband as she followed him to the door. Calliope could see them from her spot in the kitchen, just through the archway. She watched with tenderness in her heart as her mother helped her father put on his coat. He turned and with eyes closed, savored a kiss on her forehead.

"Love to," he declared just before he withdrew his wand from his belt and apparated with a pop. She smiled with a redness in her cheeks, a hand and dish towel clutched against her heart.

The summer air was warm and bordering on stiff when Aria, Calliope and a very fussy Bellamy made it to Diagon Alley just shy of 9:30 am.

"I want to go Sugarplum's Mama!" Bellamy whined, tugging at her mother's hand.

Her mother looked at her sternly, "If you promise to behave then I promise to get you a treat, but only if," her double sided promise clapped out among the bustling crowd.

Calliope always loved to visit Diagon Alley. It may even be her favorite place of all the wizarding world. People were always so jolly and cheerful to be here. Smiles as far as the eye could see, and bubbling laughter always erupted around every corner.

Gringott's glass dome glistened in the cheerful England sun as their mother took the girls by the hand and trotted down the path to it. Upon entering the cool, slightly musty building, Bellamy began to squawk and mother worried she'd say something rude at the counter. Aria pulled the girls to a small sitting area by the front door and plopped them down on the couch.

Aria Sinclair looked them sternly in the eye and wagged a finger at them as she stated, "a promise is a promise," then turned on her heel and got in line behind a lady with a hideous creature poking its head out the back of its carrying bag.

Bellamy picked at the beads on her skirt, wiggled endlessly in her seat and sighed about every three seconds it seemed while Calliope sat quietly and studied the room. It was a large room in a rectangular way with massive double doors at each end of the room. Pillars reached from the shiny marble floor displaying plenty of cracks, to the braces just under the pristine glassed dome that must have been faceted with charms or mirrors that enhanced the intensity of the light pouring in. Two work stations lined each side of the long room, on either side of the red velvet carpet lain down the middle. At the far end of the room, a heavy door was guarded by two bulky goblins while at each station, more goblins were busy counting currency or helping customers. At the entrance were two identical sets of sitting areas for those waiting. Bellamy and Calliope sat alone on the left side but across the way sat two men, both in robes.

A goblin in expensive looking robes approached them and greeted them kinder than that of their nature. The two men stood in unison. One man had on dark red robes and possessed the longest white hair and beard Calliope had ever seen on a person. He was old with plenty of wrinkles but his eyes, young and spritely, were hidden behind tiny spectacles perched on the end of his nose that most definitely had to be for show. In his hands, he held a small package wrapped in brown paper and twine. The man standing next to him looked younger by twenty some years with brown shoulder length hair that brushed against baby blue robes with golden thread embroidery. The two men followed this goblin to the far end of the room and watched, amused, as the goblin placed a fingernail into the door and zipped it around in a pattern he seemingly knew. The door popped open with a whoosh of cool air. Calliope was so focused she hadn't noticed her mother return until she stepped in the line of view. Calliope careened her head around to see what would happen next but her mother stepped in the way again to get a hold of Bellamy. By the time her mother moved toward the exit, the mysterious door had closed and the party of three was not to be seen. Calliope stood in place and stared at the door for a few seconds in curiosity before turning to chase after her family.

"Mama, can I get this one?" Bellamy asked loudly as they stood in Flourish and Blotts. She was drooling over a sugar quill while Aria looked through a jar of quills stashed atop a half bookshelf.

"I already told you no dear, now hush. We will go in a minute." Aria spoke sternly but quietly. The store wasn't as busy as normal today. Summer break tends to do that. Most children would rather be looking for activities to fill their days than books. The store had a few older witches and wizards perusing books and supplies throughout.

Bellamy's voice carried as her whiny pestering climbed higher and higher to an almost outright screech about the sugar quill. Mother began to reach for her just as Calliope walked away to avoid being seen with her bratty, hard to handle little sister and her panicking mother.

_What books should I get this time? _She thought to herself in an attempt to drown out the noise she was desperate to escape. She rounded a corner and scurried down an aisle of books. From her position here, the blubbering Bellamy was conjuring up was subdued. Calliope walked to the full wall of books at the back of the store. Resting her hand upon the spine of one she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

The sweet scent of the shop filled her nose but most importantly her heart. The warm scent of paper, old and new, the tart smell of the leather was almost tangy on her tongue, the bitter scent of the inkpots and the chalky dust that clung to everything gave her a rush each time she experienced it. Books had become her solace. They had many things to teach Calliope and so few little needed in return. They comforted her, nurtured her, befriended her. She carried herself down the row of books along the wall, eyes still closed until she caressed a book with a spine furry as a creature's. She pulled it from its spot and tucked it under her arm. She took a left back down an aisle and again traced the books eyes closed. This turn her hand touched a leather smoother than a slab of granite and almost as heavy. She too, took this book from its resting place and jumped to the other side of the aisle, heading back down the way to find one more. She continued her selection process until she wandered to the very last row of shelves in the middle and was worried she wouldn't find one until a hot zap at her fingers made her jump. Her eyes popped open and she ran her hands along the books in front of her until she found the culprit. The book was solid black with a glassy texture. The book had been enchanted to look like a stormy night on the cover, flashes of lightening and bellowing rolls of thunder included. The lightening must have been the zap she felt.

Just as her eyes were about to graze the title, her mother popped around the corner, Bellamy in tow. The child was red faced with tear streaks blazing a trail and soaking the collar of her shirt. She was huffing and standing as far away from mother as she could, considering they were holding hands. Aria looked more frazzled than Bellamy but was doing her best to hold it together. Her stocking had a tear and there was a child sized foot print on the toe of her shiny black high heel. A few wisps of hair had escaped the dungeon of her tightly wound bun.

"Let's go, your father is expecting us." She turned and walked quickly to the counter, her items floating delicately behind her. Calliope placed her books upon the counter with the other things and watched the clerk patiently as she chatted with mother. Bellamy tore her hand from Aria's and stomped her way to the front door, arms crossed and ready for war. Her mother completely ignored her, to Bellamy's dismay, who peeked out of the corner of her eye to see if she would chase after her. Calliope rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the shop clerk who was wrapping the items in paper and twine. A puzzled look crossed her face only for a moment when she glanced at the black electric book. She glanced at Aria who was chattering on about some recipe calling for an exotic beetle that she really wanted to try. The clerk glanced at Calliope while she finished wrapping the book, who just shrugged. The clerk declared the total, mother paid, and the items were apparated home.

Aria Sinclair trotted to the front door, bypassing Bellamy completely - without a glance, who slipped her hand in Calliope's. The girls followed their mother out into the street. Grabbing on to Calliope's hand, she apparated them all to the Ministry of Magic, where Cassius was waiting. He had his hands tucked in his pant pockets, his coat jacket pushed behind, and a massive smile plastered across his face. He took his wife's face in his hands and planted a powerful kiss on her. Her stress melted away with his touch. She took his hand and they walked to the entrance, Bellamy and Calliope following close behind.

Upon returning from lunch Aria immediately kicked off her shoes at the door and groaned loudly in protest as Bellamy stomped up the stairs.

"Be a dear and get my book from the kitchen," she asked of Calliope, who agreed happily. Her mother dragged herself over to the couch and laid down.

"Uh Mama, we- well I- have an owl." Calliope called from the kitchen, where she stood looking warily at the glistening black owl and thick parchment envelop on the table.

"That's nice dear, who from?" Aria called.

"Uh, it says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mama."

**All themes, characters and storyline belong to JK after all it is her world- the rest of us are just living in it. **

**A/N: Please note that most characters and plots will remain the same, I am just providing a different imaginative point of view to our favorite story **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Aria Sinclair rounded the corner with a beaming smile on her face.

"That's wonderful dear!" She tipped the owl who slipped out the open window behind the kitchen table. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" she bounced with excitement. Calliope glanced at her mother and back at the envelop in her hand.

"I'd actually like to wait for Papa if we could," she stated meekly.

Her mother's tinkling laughter bounced through the kitchen as she ran a soothing hand down her daughter's hair. "Of course, dear. Papa will be thrilled when I tell him."

"I want to tell him!" Calliope rushed over the words, mildly startling her mother. "Please don't tell him when he comes home. I want to."

"Oh. That'll be fine then. Why don't you take the envelop upstairs with you and talk to Bellamy about what you girls would like for dinner tonight. I'm going to take a nap, love," her mother said with a drowsy expression painted on her face.

Calliope tucked the envelop under her arm and grabbed her books off the table. Her mother's door clicked shut by the time Calliope had reached the foot of the stairs. As she ascended the staircase, one of the packages seemed to almost be humming with electricity. Calliope dumped the books and the envelop on her desk to the left of the open window.

Across the hall, soft muttering and clanks were heard behind the cracked door. Calliope peaked her head in to see Bellamy huddled around her tea table with an entourage of as many stuffed animals as she could fit in chairs. A few of the bigger ones sat on the floor. Calliope slipped in and walked across the room, sitting down in between two of the chairs. Bellamy reached across the table, teapot in hand, and poured her a cup of "tea". Calliope grasped the cup in her hand, bringing it to her lips. With the cup pressed against the bottom of her lip, she peered through her eyelashes at her sister. Bellamy's eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks rosy and wet, her mouth in a slight pout. Bellamy was crying as she served tea but what Calliope noticed most was how sad her sister looked and it about broke her heart.

"Calliope, why does mama hate me?" Bellamy asked with a trembling whisper, teapot in hand. She sat still in her chair, her bright blue eyes peering into the empty cup before her. Calliope didn't think that her mother hated her but, in fact, actually struggled with how much she saw of herself in her daughter; they are both stubborn as hell and hard to please. They both possessed the similar physical characteristics, but more importantly they shared the majority of personality traits. Bellamy was an almost carbon copy of their mother.

"Mama doesn't hate you Bellie. In fact, she's so proud of how strong and independent you are. She loves you so much. I think it makes her sad when you act like you don't need her anymore," Calliope's tone was gentle and tender.

"But I do need her! Mama just doesn't listen to me," Bellamy squawked, "I tell her and tell her but she never listens to me. She ignores me when I'm bad or need help," She tossed the teapot on the table and ran over to the bed, a new wave of tears rolling over the brim. Calliope straightened the teapot in the middle of the table and returned the teacup to its saucer. She slowly walked across the room and lay down on the edge of the bed. Bellamy scooted over to give her sister more room. Bellamy curled into her sister's outstretched shoulder and sobbed so hard that her small frame shook.

"Bellie, how about we try to be patient with mama?" Calliope cooed, brushing the girl's hair back from her wet cheeks. "We should be nice to her and listen to what she has to say. When she doesn't listen to us, we should wait quietly until she focuses on us. That way we don't have to throw tantrums to get her attention. I bet she would appreciate that." Bellamy mumbled a blubbery mess of a sentence into Calliope's shoulder.

"We can do better, Bellie," Calliope declared with confidence. The girls lay together until both drifted off.

The sun was low when Calliope woke from her nap, alone. The bedroom was on the brim of darkness and was quiet. The door was cracked. Calliope could see the warm hall light filtering through. She heard the faint sounds of dishes clattering around the kitchen. Drowsy, she sat on the edge of the bed and had a good stretch before she walked across the hall to retrieve the envelop from her desk. She stood at the top of the stairs and peeked through the archway into the kitchen. Aria was perched over a cookbook, shiny blonde hair pulled back in a loose twisted bun, stray locks framing the edge of her lovely face. She wore a light blue cashmere sweater that matched her eyes perfectly. Her face was taunt with concentration as wooden spoons danced circles in bubbling pots of different concoctions. The front door creaking made her mother break focus.

Cassius Sinclair tread through the entrance, feet dragging. Calliope's stomach dropped to her feet. Her father only looked so beat down after work when something really bad has happened. Her mother had made her way over to the door to greet him and helped him remove his jacket. His sad expression made his wife fret over him. She caressed his face, hugged him and pulled him into the kitchen to have a seat at the table. Calliope looked down at the envelop in her hands and sighed with the droop in her shoulders, before dragging down the stairs. Cassius had a cup of steaming tea in his hand, a newspaper sprawled over the plate in front of him, his tie loose and the top buttons of his white shirt undone. Bellamy sat quietly in her spot for once, her chin resting on her arms that were propped on the back of the chair, watching her mother cook.

Calliope, quiet as ever, sat in her spot next to Cassius and Bellamy. She slipped the envelop on top of the newspaper. Papa was slightly startled but regrouped quickly when he noticed that familiar green ink scrawled across a thick, chalky parchment. His face perked up instantly and his eyes leapt to meet Calliope's.

"Is this what I think it is?" his gleeful words made Aria and Bellamy both whip their heads around to see what was happening.

Calliope shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't opened it yet. I was waiting for all of us to be together," she spoke nonchalantly, as if it wasn't the most life changing and significant thing to ever happen to her. Both her parents had attended Hogwarts so she was under no pretense that it was anything other than an invitation of attendance.

Cassius handed her back the letter, "Well open it, open it!" His eyes were bright with excitement. Seeing her father perk up after looking so sullen just a minute ago gave Calliope hope that she could save the day. With baited breath and watchful eyes all around the room, Calliope pushed her thumb under the heavy wax seal and busted the parchment free. She took in one big breath and removed the contents from the envelop. The first paper she laid eyes on was a letter written in the same curling green font as the envelop was addressed.

A whoosh of air escaped her lips and she read, "Dear Ms. Sinclair, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she continued on until the letter came to an end. The Sinclair parents both squealed with delight. Cassius reached over and hugged her, whooping with pride. Bellamy sat next to Calliope gleefully bouncing in her seat, and Aria stood back against the sink tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Calliope called, alarmed at such a reaction. Her mother sobbed lightly for a few seconds before clearing her throat and pulling herself together, wiping her eyes on the dish towel in her hand.

"I'm just so proud," she declared as she walked across the room and hugged her daughter. "I was from a muggle family; a non-magic family. This is one of the proudest moments of my life. That a child of mine would be invited to attend the most prestigious and notorious Wizarding academy of all time, is truly breathtaking," she paused for a breath and took Calliope's face in her hands, "I am so proud of you." she declared, placing emphasis on each word. Calliope beamed at the praises of her family. They sat around the table, ate dinner, and spent hours listening to stories of Hogwarts and asking any question they could think of. Bellamy having fallen asleep on the couch, was scooped up into her father's big arms and tucked into bed by Aria's sweet touch. Calliope climbed in to bed, a light rap at the door catching her attention. The lamp on her bedside cast a warm shadow across her parents faces as they tucked her in and kissed her good night, her mother turning off the lamp before they left.

August 27th was a warm, crisp day, the sun high when Calliope and her family stepped into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. There were many more students roaming about this time. Paper wrapped parcels clutched under many arms as people prepared for the new school year that started in a week. September 1st would be here before they knew it and Calliope was buzzing with excitement.

"We have plenty to do today so stay close Bellie," her father stated as he took ahold of the 10 year old child's hand. "Where would you like to start, Calliope?" his voice was as warm as the summer day.

"Books!" she gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her mother let out a giggle, list in hand and led the way to Flourish and Blotts. The shop was crowded with parents and students alike. It smelled of books and fresh ink as well as the must of old, dusty robes. Calliope and her mother walked through the store, peeling off from her father and sister who went to look at wizarding joke books. At the front of the store, set up on a small table were stacks of books, a plaque in the middle claiming that they were for Hogwarts students attending grade 1.

"Ooh, look Ma," she pointed at the table and pulled her mother toward it.

"Ok dear, we need _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory," _She paused for a breath, _"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _and lastly _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_," Calliope's mother stated. She called out the books as Calliope grabbed each one until she got the last book on the list. Her hand just brushed the spine when a pale white hand snatched it out from her grip.

"Hey!" she yelped, "That's mine." A young boy about her age with a thin face and platinum blond hair raised his eyebrows at her. His thin frame looked ghastly with his pale skin.

"Did you buy it?" he sneered at her. His voice was nasally with a pinch just short of a whine and extremely grating. Calliope turned to her mother, who missed the exchange, and grasped her arm, mostly to get her attention but also for comfort, as the boy's presence made her skin crawl.

"Ma, he took the last one," Calliope stated, a glare firmly pointed at him. His mother rounded the corner and tugged on his collar.

"Let's go, Draco," she drawled nonchalantly, busy looking over a book in her hand.

"Excuse me, but I think my daughter had ahold of this book first, it belongs to us," Aria stated with a faked pleasant tone. The boy's mother looked up with cutting eyes.

"So, what about it?" Her tone sharp. "Get another." Aria's posture straightened.

"It was the last one, Mrs. Malfoy," she stated. Cassius and Bellamy Sinclair had made their way over, Cassius placing a hand on the small of her back when he was in reach.

"Everything ok?" he asked addressing them both. Aria's face was blank as a board, Calliope stood to her mother's side and fidgeted nervously. The Malfoy's were all glares.

"I'm sure we can find another dear, it's fine," Cassius stated as he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"I'm not worried about the book Cassius. It's the principle of the thing. Children should learn they can't always have things they want, especially when it doesn't belong to them," her tone was biting and pointed, her gaze locked on the woman's. Calliope peeked up at her mother's face and was shocked to see the fire in her eyes. She was beginning to think this wasn't about the book anymore.

A tall, thin man with the same platinum blond hair as the other two and the same snide face, approached the group. He looked over Calliope's family with such disdain she was sure that the summer sun wouldn't be enough to warm her again.

"Cassius," his words managed a sneering drawl. "Causing a fuss, are you?" he raised his eyebrows at the man. His voice was just as grating as the boy's.

"Hello Lucius, seems Flourish and Blotts is short a few books for the new year," Cassius plastered a large, cheerful grin across his face despite the conflict.

"Oh, do they let your kind in these days?" Lucius Malfoy's cold tone made the hairs on Calliope's neck stand up.

Cassius glared at him, "They sure do, considering _our kind _get higher marks," he stated, much less warm and welcoming. Lucius let out a groan.

"Please don't remind me that Hogwarts lets the likes of you in. Get your book Draco, I'm tiring of this exchange," He stated and turned on his heel, dismissing them all together. His family toted after him.

Calliope and her family stood in silence for a second and watched them go. Aria broke first, turning to her husband as the frustrated tears bubbled behind her eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms to comfort her, softly whispering. Calliope watched in shock. No one had ever frazzled her strong and determined mother in such a way.

"They are a disgrace to the sanctity and nobility of magic," she huffed, "people like _them," _she sneered, "should not be allowed such a wonderful gift." Aria wiped away the tears that escaped. She turned to Calliope, who stood with wide eyes, watching.

"We'll get you another book dear. I'm so sorry you had to watch that. It is not ok for me to lose my temper like that." She took Bellamy's hand and picked up a few quills and inkpots on the way to the counter. Cassius took the books from Calliope and gave her a quick wink.

After checking out, the family of four trotted next door to retrieve her school robes from Madam Malkins. The shop was small, dusty and dimly lit, as Calliope was learning most shops on Diagon Alley were. A young boy stood on a platform that was placed in front of a trio of mirrors to the right side of the room. He was tall and chubby with a sweet face. His teeth pushed his upper lip out and his ears seemed too big for his head. The robes bunched around his feet and the cloth hung past his hands. An enchanted sewing needle and measuring tape were attentively busy at work pulling on the robes he was draped in.

"Gran, these are way too big," he groaned in the direction of the lady pacing the corner. Everyone's attention shifted to her. Bellamy's gasp was so audible that Cassius grabbed her hand and rushed back out the front door, mostly to save the both of them from doing something incredibly humiliating. Bellamy's reaction was reasonable considering the fashion choices this elderly lady chose to step out in. She wore a dark dragonskin dress that covered her from neck to ankle with sleeves out to the wrist. The dress was lined with bright red phoenix feathers and she wore the ugliest matching hat. To top off the whole ensemble, she was toting around a carpet bag made of alligator skin and matching boots.

"Neville, this is a tailor shop, silly boy. Your robes will be ready before we leave," her voice was shrill and tense. Aria and Calliope glanced at each other and stuffed down a giggle. A trio of house elves popped around a corner, two shuffling over to help the boy in his robes, the other came over to Calliope and welcomed her to the back to try on robes.

"Every great wizard or witch has a wand from my shop," Ollivander's eyes bugged out of his head with excitement, his small frame leaning over the counter to peer at Calliope. "What do you want to be known for? What call of greatness and fame tickle your fancy?" he asked her. Calliope pondered the question for a minute.

She took in a deep breath and with great conviction stated, "I want to be a noble witch. The kind who honors magic and does good. I want to be brilliant and kind." She glanced up at her mother, who was beaming with pride. Calliope thought she saw her father wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye. "how do I pick a wand? There are so many!"

"Oh no, dear, no no. The wand," he paused, "picks you." Ollivander turned and whisked down an aisle of shelves behind the desk that was stacked full of wand boxes. He returned a minute later with five boxes in tow. He placed them on the edge closest to Calliope and walked around to face her.

"Now the best way to do this, is to give it a wave. When you find the right one, you'll know," he boasted with pride. He pulled down the first box and placed the wand in Calliope's outstretched left hand. With doubt in her eyes, she grasped the wand and gave it a small flick. The lights in the room began to flicker and sputter, and in the distance a loud pop was heard. She quickly returned the wand back to Ollivander, her hand shaking.

"Not dogwood then, perhaps something more substantial," Ollivander stated firmly as he returned the wand to its box and set it to the side. He pulled another off the top and passed it to Calliope. The wand felt clumsy in her hand and too bulky but she gave it a swing anyway. The doors in the rooms began to swing open and closed rapidly. Calliope slammed the wand back into the box and replaced the lid.

"Not a fighter, eh?" he asked with a smirk. "Blackthorn is not for you. I have a good feeling about this one though." Of the three options remaining, he placed the smallest of wands seen in her hand. It felt too tiny perhaps, but she gave it a swish. Everyone's hair stood on end.

"Does everyone take a few tries to find the right wand?" Calliope asked of Ollivander as she handed him the wand. He gave a chuckle to her question.

"Of course, it takes a few tries! I have to get a feel for the person before I can place them with the right wand. I once had a student who went through over 20 wands before we found the right one for her. She was picky," he gave Aria a wink, her cheeks flooding with color. Ollivander removed the fourth wand from its resting place and gently placed it in Calliope's hand. The weight felt perfectly balanced to her, the sleek polished wood sent a shiver up her arm. A tingle began to spread through her body. With the release of the breath she had been holding, she gave the wand a light flick. The end of the wand shot out harmless sparks of light.

A sleek, slender ten-inch wand made of black walnut with a core of unicorn hair was grasped in Calliope's hand. This wand felt like she had held it in her hand all her life. It was polished perfectly. The handle was ornate, carved in ivy leaves where her hand rested. Ollivander's face grew with a smile.

"I believe you've found your wand, young lady," he stated joyfully, "and a good one at that. You have a wand that sees your tenacity and passion. You will do well as a witch and I, myself, wish you the best," his praise warmed Calliope from head to toe.

The platform was busy, crowded with students and parents alike. The engine on the train was sending steam into the sky like lazy signals. Calliope walked to the first cabin with an open door and turned to face her parents. They stood holding hands and her sister was watching the boy from the robe shop who appeared to have lost a toad. Calliope faced her parents.

"I'll write," she paused, "and tell you about all my adventures. And you write, and tell me of all the fun at home," Calliope stated firmly, trying to hold in her emotions. She refused to cry in front of her classmates and receive a bad reputation.

"Of course, dear," her father said before he stepped forward and kissed the top of her head. "Be good, study hard, and have the time of your life." He choked on the last word, pressing a closed fist to his mouth, blinking rapidly. Aria detached from Cassius and wrapped her arms firmly around Calliope. She leaned in close and kissed her daughter's temple.

"Please be safe. Hogwarts is a wonderful school and an amazing opportunity but dangerous things happen there. Remember that we need you, lovie," her mother whispered into her ear. She hugged her daughter another minute more, a sob racking her body before she broke off. Bellamy stood kicking the dust from boredom when Calliope walked over and hugged her.

"Be good, I love you," she whispered in her sister's ear. She let go and turned toward the train door. After taking a breath and setting her shoulders, she marched up the steps, down the crowded narrow halls and entered the first car that had an open seat.

**All themes, characters and storyline belong to JK after all it is her world- the rest of us are just living in it. **

**A/N: Please note that most characters and plots will remain the same, I am just providing a different imaginative point of view to our favorite story **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I bet you've already heard the most infamous story ever told. It tells a tale of a babe who defeated a ruthless warlord and lived. This thrilling story spun of a trio of golden children who were danger magnets and no matter how hard they tried to behave, trouble seemed to find them. I'm sure you know of how they drug their friends into their messes along the way.

Everyone knows the breath catching tale of the babe who grew into a man and defeated his enemy again, ultimately saving the world. But I'm going to tell you a story you've never been told. This is the true story of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sun drifted through the open window, a cool morning breeze tugging at the sheer white curtains. Across the room, a young girl dozed in a wrought iron bed, plastered white. The pink sheets were warm and the white quilt was tucked tightly around her small frame. A light rap at the door stirred the girl.

"Calliope, breakfast," her mother's warm voice sang. Calliope turned to her back and sighed as her eyelids slid open. Mornings were such a drag, especially when one had to wake up from such a great dream.

After dressing in a pair of shorts and a ratty Quafflepunchers team tee shirt her father had passed on to her, she made her way down the hallway, peeking into the cracked bedroom door next to hers. Clothes, toys and books scattered the room. The bed was unmade and about 12 stuffed animals cluttered the other side that her younger sister didn't sleep in.

Calliope's shoes scuffed as she trod down the wood stairs, echoing through the high ceilings of their manor. She turned the corner just in time to see her parents break from a kiss. Her mom stood in front of the stove, a spatula gripped in her hand, poised midair. Her father's massive hand rested tenderly on her shoulder, a cup of coffee in the other. To the right, at the kitchen table, Bellamy's curly blonde hair swished to and fro, bobbing along with the movements of her head. Her legs swung, the heels of her dress up shoes slapping the rungs of the chair. Bellamy's face was wound with concentration, eyebrows furrowed so close they almost touched, the tip of her pink tongue stuck out just enough to tuck around her upper lip. She was coloring a page from the Daily Prophet comic section, the charmed caricature furiously trying to dodge her purple crayon. Calliope sat next to her sister, undetected, and placed the napkin from the table in her lap.

"Morning Ma," Calliope cooed as her mother placed a stack of steaming pancakes on her plate.

Her mother planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Good morning dear," she spoke as she snatched the newspaper out from under Bellamy's devilish hand. "Orange juice or apple juice?"

"Orange please," she said as the knife buttered her pancakes. She watched the cup in front of her fill just short of the brim with orange juice so cold that the glass perspired. Her father sat across from Bellamy, who quit pouting when a stack of pancakes plopped down in front of her with fresh berries and whipped cream to top it.

"Now that school is out for the summer what will you girls do?" Their father said, addressing them both, as the four of them began eating.

Bellamy, with as much excitement mustered by a ten-year-old possible, "I'd like to hunt dragons with you Papa!" her words garbled by the hunk of pancakes she had to work around. Mama shot her a disapproving look and she grinned sheepishly before taking a big gulp.

He gave a short chuckle, "Now Bellie, how many times do I have to tell you I don't hunt the dragons, I study them and take care of them and other magical creatures?"

"I think it'd be cooler if you brought the dragons home with you," she said with a playful tone.

"What about you dear, any exciting plans?" Mama spoke softly as she looked across the table at Calliope. Calliope pondered the question. What could she do this summer? Her only friend would be on holiday all summer and the boy she played with down the street was sent to an overseas boarding school.

She looked around the table at the faces of her family, "I'm not sure Mama. I would like to visit Flourish and Blotts if we could. I finished the books we picked up last week." Her mother's smile told her she answered well.

"You study too much. No wonder you don't have any friends." Bellamy barked.

"Bellamy, you be kind now and apologize. That was very rude," her father chastised the young girl. Bellamy glared at her sister as she apologized but did as she was told. The truth was the truth after all and that's how Bellamy saw it. Calliope couldn't be mad at her sister as much as she was hurt by how true it was. She turned over more pages than she ever had friends. In fact, Calliope could count the number of friends she'd had in her whole life on one hand, a total of three.

Her mother's voice drew Calliope out of her hurt. "Of course, we can go dear. In fact, why don't we go after breakfast? I need some new quills and there was a new book I heard about from Mrs. Levette that I'd like to pick up." With breakfast finished, dishes were making their way to the sink to wash themselves. Bellamy hopped out of her seat and trotted her way upstairs to wreak havoc through her clothing for the perfect outfit to wear.

"Cassius, would you like to have lunch with us today?" Aria asked her husband as she followed him to the door. Calliope could see them from her spot in the kitchen, just through the archway. She watched with tenderness in her heart as her mother helped her father put on his coat. He turned and with eyes closed, savored a kiss on her forehead.

"Love to," he declared just before he withdrew his wand from his belt and apparated with a pop. She smiled with a redness in her cheeks, a hand and dish towel clutched against her heart.

The summer air was warm and bordering on stiff when Aria, Calliope and a very fussy Bellamy made it to Diagon Alley just shy of 9:30 am.

"I want to go Sugarplum's Mama!" Bellamy whined, tugging at her mother's hand.

Her mother looked at her sternly, "If you promise to behave then I promise to get you a treat, but only if," her double sided promise clapped out among the bustling crowd.

Calliope always loved to visit Diagon Alley. It may even be her favorite place of all the wizarding world. People were always so jolly and cheerful to be here. Smiles as far as the eye could see, and bubbling laughter always erupted around every corner.

Gringott's glass dome glistened in the cheerful England sun as their mother took the girls by the hand and trotted down the path to it. Upon entering the cool, slightly musty building, Bellamy began to squawk and mother worried she'd say something rude at the counter. Aria pulled the girls to a small sitting area by the front door and plopped them down on the couch.

Aria Sinclair looked them sternly in the eye and wagged a finger at them as she stated, "a promise is a promise," then turned on her heel and got in line behind a lady with a hideous creature poking its head out the back of its carrying bag.

Bellamy picked at the beads on her skirt, wiggled endlessly in her seat and sighed about every three seconds it seemed while Calliope sat quietly and studied the room. It was a large room in a rectangular way with massive double doors at each end of the room. Pillars reached from the shiny marble floor displaying plenty of cracks, to the braces just under the pristine glassed dome that must have been faceted with charms or mirrors that enhanced the intensity of the light pouring in. Two work stations lined each side of the long room, on either side of the red velvet carpet lain down the middle. At the far end of the room, a heavy door was guarded by two bulky goblins while at each station, more goblins were busy counting currency or helping customers. At the entrance were two identical sets of sitting areas for those waiting. Bellamy and Calliope sat alone on the left side but across the way sat two men, both in robes.

A goblin in expensive looking robes approached them and greeted them kinder than that of their nature. The two men stood in unison. One man had on dark red robes and possessed the longest white hair and beard Calliope had ever seen on a person. He was old with plenty of wrinkles but his eyes, young and spritely, were hidden behind tiny spectacles perched on the end of his nose that most definitely had to be for show. In his hands, he held a small package wrapped in brown paper and twine. The man standing next to him looked younger by twenty some years with brown shoulder length hair that brushed against baby blue robes with golden thread embroidery. The two men followed this goblin to the far end of the room and watched, amused, as the goblin placed a fingernail into the door and zipped it around in a pattern he seemingly knew. The door popped open with a whoosh of cool air. Calliope was so focused she hadn't noticed her mother return until she stepped in the line of view. Calliope careened her head around to see what would happen next but her mother stepped in the way again to get a hold of Bellamy. By the time her mother moved toward the exit, the mysterious door had closed and the party of three was not to be seen. Calliope stood in place and stared at the door for a few seconds in curiosity before turning to chase after her family.

"Mama, can I get this one?" Bellamy asked loudly as they stood in Flourish and Blotts. She was drooling over a sugar quill while Aria looked through a jar of quills stashed atop a half bookshelf.

"I already told you no dear, now hush. We will go in a minute." Aria spoke sternly but quietly. The store wasn't as busy as normal today. Summer break tends to do that. Most children would rather be looking for activities to fill their days than books. The store had a few older witches and wizards perusing books and supplies throughout.

Bellamy's voice carried as her whiny pestering climbed higher and higher to an almost outright screech about the sugar quill. Mother began to reach for her just as Calliope walked away to avoid being seen with her bratty, hard to handle little sister and her panicking mother.

_What books should I get this time? _She thought to herself in an attempt to drown out the noise she was desperate to escape. She rounded a corner and scurried down an aisle of books. From her position here, the blubbering Bellamy was conjuring up was subdued. Calliope walked to the full wall of books at the back of the store. Resting her hand upon the spine of one she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

The sweet scent of the shop filled her nose but most importantly her heart. The warm scent of paper, old and new, the tart smell of the leather was almost tangy on her tongue, the bitter scent of the inkpots and the chalky dust that clung to everything gave her a rush each time she experienced it. Books had become her solace. They had many things to teach Calliope and so few little needed in return. They comforted her, nurtured her, befriended her. She carried herself down the row of books along the wall, eyes still closed until she caressed a book with a spine furry as a creature's. She pulled it from its spot and tucked it under her arm. She took a left back down an aisle and again traced the books eyes closed. This turn her hand touched a leather smoother than a slab of granite and almost as heavy. She too, took this book from its resting place and jumped to the other side of the aisle, heading back down the way to find one more. She continued her selection process until she wandered to the very last row of shelves in the middle and was worried she wouldn't find one until a hot zap at her fingers made her jump. Her eyes popped open and she ran her hands along the books in front of her until she found the culprit. The book was solid black with a glassy texture. The book had been enchanted to look like a stormy night on the cover, flashes of lightening and bellowing rolls of thunder included. The lightening must have been the zap she felt.

Just as her eyes were about to graze the title, her mother popped around the corner, Bellamy in tow. The child was red faced with tear streaks blazing a trail and soaking the collar of her shirt. She was huffing and standing as far away from mother as she could, considering they were holding hands. Aria looked more frazzled than Bellamy but was doing her best to hold it together. Her stocking had a tear and there was a child sized foot print on the toe of her shiny black high heel. A few wisps of hair had escaped the dungeon of her tightly wound bun.

"Let's go, your father is expecting us." She turned and walked quickly to the counter, her items floating delicately behind her. Calliope placed her books upon the counter with the other things and watched the clerk patiently as she chatted with mother. Bellamy tore her hand from Aria's and stomped her way to the front door, arms crossed and ready for war. Her mother completely ignored her, to Bellamy's dismay, who peeked out of the corner of her eye to see if she would chase after her. Calliope rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the shop clerk who was wrapping the items in paper and twine. A puzzled look crossed her face only for a moment when she glanced at the black electric book. She glanced at Aria who was chattering on about some recipe calling for an exotic beetle that she really wanted to try. The clerk glanced at Calliope while she finished wrapping the book, who just shrugged. The clerk declared the total, mother paid, and the items were apparated home.

Aria Sinclair trotted to the front door, bypassing Bellamy completely - without a glance, who slipped her hand in Calliope's. The girls followed their mother out into the street. Grabbing on to Calliope's hand, she apparated them all to the Ministry of Magic, where Cassius was waiting. He had his hands tucked in his pant pockets, his coat jacket pushed behind, and a massive smile plastered across his face. He took his wife's face in his hands and planted a powerful kiss on her. Her stress melted away with his touch. She took his hand and they walked to the entrance, Bellamy and Calliope following close behind.

Upon returning from lunch Aria immediately kicked off her shoes at the door and groaned loudly in protest as Bellamy stomped up the stairs.

"Be a dear and get my book from the kitchen," she asked of Calliope, who agreed happily. Her mother dragged herself over to the couch and laid down.

"Uh Mama, we- well I- have an owl." Calliope called from the kitchen, where she stood looking warily at the glistening black owl and thick parchment envelop on the table.

"That's nice dear, who from?" Aria called.

"Uh, it says Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mama."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Promising Start

Calliope woke the next morning before the sun. She turned restlessly through the night, eager for what today would bring. She rose from her bed, showered and dressed before the other girls were even awake. Calliope scratched Toulouse on the head before hauling her book bag onto her shoulder. The stairwell was cool and crisp, the window pane overlooking the lake, dewy.

A few older students were milling about the common room, sharing notes from summer reading and chatting quietly. The blazing fire in the hearth did little to warm the chilly common room. Its coolness was comforting and enlightening to Calliope.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get the library?" she asked one of the students. The girl quickly shot off instructions and turned back to her work. Calliope walked through the opening in the bricks of the stone wall. She trotted off toward the library, peeking at other students as she passed. Most were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. She rounded the corner in the courtyard before bumping into something solid and furry.

"Hey! Watch it," she fell to the floor, arms braced behind her with legs sprawled out. "What are you doing, running?" she said reaching up to pull a brown curly hair from her mouth.

"oh, I'm so sorry!" a dainty hand reached down to help her up. "I am on my way to the Great Hall. I've just come from the library. Isn't it great? This is the best thing to ever happen to me. I still cannot believe it's real..." the girl continued to ramble on at a neck break speed as she helped Calliope to her feet.

"Ok, then. Just slow down around corners maybe," Calliope rubbed her sore butt before readjusting her robes and bag.

"Oh!" she puffed, "Where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger," she thrust her hand forward again, a large sunny smile on her face. Calliope shook it.

"Calliope Sinclair. I don't mean to be rude but I need to go or I'll miss breakfast," she angled toward the staircase leading to the library. Hermione waved and trod off in the opposite direction.

The library was dusty and smelled ancient. In the belly of knowledge, her heart beamed. Rows and rows of shelves housed the greatest knowledge ever accumulated- magical education. She walked down one row, hand dragging the spines of the books. She came across a book called "Hogwarts, a History" in which she found a map of the school. Calliope carried the large book to a nearby table and copied down a map into her notebook. She rushed to the Great Hall after returning the book to its place.

Most of the students were eating now. She sat at the Slytherin table in the first empty seat she could find. Two first year boys sat across from her chowing down, plates stacked high with food. They were large and lumpy. They looked as if they had about two brain cells each to rub together. Another first year boy sat down next to her, his face appalled at the sight of them eating so rowdy. He had a newspaper tucked under his arm. Calliope peeked at the newspaper as she prepared a bowl of porridge. It was the Daily Prophet. He skimmed through the pages slowly, eating with one hand.

"Why are you reading that?" one of the boys across from them mumbled, his mouth obnoxiously full.

"Don't you have any manners or were you raised by a house elf?" the boy snapped. "It's the Daily Prophet you dolt. I'm reading it because I like to know what's going on in the wizarding world," Calliope cringed. He may have been right that they were unsightly to look at, eating like that, but it was no need to be mean about it. She ate as quickly as she could and kept her head tucked down.

"Time tables for this year," Snape had approached, handing out pieces of parchment to each student. "Do not lose them, and do not be late. I'd rather not be embarrassed by a new round of imbeciles." His voice was monotone but slimy, simultaneously. His presence and lack of, left a chilly feeling on Calliope's skin. She looked over the time table. Herbology with Ravenclaw was first. She chugged her pumpkin juice and took off, hands in her pockets and bag on her shoulder.

The walk to the greenhouses was crisp in the early morning but the sun had warmed the inside of them enough that it was comfortable. The professor was short, plump and jolly, a Hufflepuff pin buttoned onto her gardening bib.

"Gather 'round students," her voice was warm as hot chocolate and just as sweet. "I am Professor Sprout and I teach Herbology. I want to start the year by welcoming you to Hogwarts. I'm so happy to have a new round of bright students eager to learn. Today we are going to harvest a batch of flitterbloom to be planted in the courtyard." She picked up her trowel and began working on the potted flitterbloom in front of her, explaining the process and giving tips as she went.

"Everyone pick a partner, plant and a trowel and get to work!" she chirped. Calliope stood in the back of the group and watched the other students pair up quickly. The Slytherin girls paired quickly and moved away from her. A girl with long thick dreadlocks, gold hoops and bright colored ribbons tied into them, stood next to Calliope. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate. She was thin and tall, half a foot taller than the other students who were all about the same size.

"Hey partner," she spoke softly but her tone was kind. She flashed Calliope a brilliant smile of straight pearly white teeth. "Let's get started," she walked over to an unoccupied pot by the door. Calliope followed her picking up the trowel when she got there and began working the roots of the plant away from the edge of the pot like instructed.

"My name's Poppie, ya know," Poppie was pruning the leaves of the flitterbloom as Calliope worked the base. "I'm hoping we can be good friends," she studied what she was doing closely, whether from actual concentration or to avoid rejection, Calliope couldn't tell. Her vulnerability softened Calliope's heart.

"I'd love that. My name's Calliope." They shared a smile and it was then that Calliope noticed Poppie had dark violet eyes, the color of petunias. They chatted among themselves, talking about home, their expectations for Hogwarts and how they were getting along.

"I'm not very fond of actually studying defense against the dark arts, ya know. I mean I guess it's essential to be prepared but I'd rather study something else," laughter made them look up. Across the room, two boys were drawing mustaches on each other's face with moist dirt. Professor Sprout gave a giggle, commenting that one looked like Nearly Headless Nick with his facial hair done that way. Calliope caught eyes with Luna, who gave her an airy smile.

Everyone's plants were finished. Professor Sprout trotted them off toward the courtyard, pots in tow. She showed each group of students where they could place their plants in the flowerbeds around the courtyard. In the full sun, the long swaying tentacles of Flitterbloom glistened, the leaves waxy and polished.

"Splendid!" Professor Sprout beamed. She proceeded to pull out her wand and conjure a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies. "A job well done deserves a treat. Go ahead, have one," she walked around to each student, asking their name and sending them off to the greenhouses to retrieve their things so they could move on to the next class.

Charms with Ravenclaw was next. Poppie and Calliope walked to class together. At the top of the stairs next to class, they turned the corner and quickly came to a stop. A group of older boys from Slytherin were teasing a tall, lanky boy. They were huddled around him in a circle, pushing him about. The boy was doing his best to stay on his feet, his bag and contents strewn across the stone floor, his robe hanging off one shoulder. Calliope and Poppie looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion simultaneously. They both rushed the group and reached in to grab an arm.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you people?" Poppie snapped, her hand gripped firmly around his forearm, Calliope's grasped just above his elbow. Poppie continued to tell the students off, her calm demeanor turning dark quickly. The group of boys scattered as Calliope helped the boy collect his things.

"Great…" he moaned quietly, "now they are going to think I'm weak," shoving books and parchment in his bag. Poppie knelt next to him, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Are you hurt?" she asked kindly, her usual softness had returned to her voice. He yanked it out from under her hand and Poppie recoiled like she had been slapped.

"You should have minded your own business," he hissed at her. "I've survived Hogwarts for two years with them already, I could have gone another." He rose to his feet, not bothering to help her up. Calliope put out her hand for Poppie who rose to her feet. Although he was 2 years older than them, Poppie was almost eye level with him. She stared him down.

"We helped you. They were tormenting you." crossing her arms, she planted her feet.

"Well I didn't need help. Now they will never leave it alone that I had to be rescued by-," He paused, looking them over, "two tiny first year girls. Yeah, thanks," he spat sarcastically, "thanks a lot." He turned and began to walk off. Calliope tried to stop Poppie from going after him but her thin frame was deceptively strong.

"Excuse you, I'm not finished with you," Poppie grabbed the back of his bag and yanked. He stopped mid step. "Being rescued in any form doesn't make you a coward or weak, bullying a classmate does." He looked at her, not willing to believe her.

"Could you have taken on a whole squad of students by yourself?" she asked. "No, and no one is expected to. They are cowards. Not a single one was brave enough to face you by themselves. That's the difference. Taking on a whole group by yourself, year after year?" she let out a fast puff of air, "That makes you brave." She smiled watching his shoulders soften, his pursed lips relax. Without another word, she turned and walked away catching Calliope's hand as she passed.

Lunch came and passed quickly, each new professor jumping right in to lessons after a brief introduction. Calliope spent the evening in the library bent over books and homework, Toulouse curled up next to her on the bench. It was late when Calliope and Toulouse retired to bed. She lay in her room and dreamed of her future, the sound of the lake lapping against the stone lulling her to sleep.

The student from the hallway approached Calliope and Poppie a few days later one night as they sat in the library working on a paper for history class.

"Hi," he stood a few feet away, his hand picking at a scab on his wrist. Poppie didn't even bother to look at him. "I came to apologize. I'm really grateful for your help." He smiled timidly and took a step forward.

"Tha-" Calliope opened her mouth the speak but was cut off by Poppie as she stood and slammed her book close. Several students turned to look at what was going on. She didn't say anything as they watched her pack her bag and push passed him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Is she really that upset with me?" he plopped down on the bench and buried his face in his hands. He sounded beaten down.

"I'll talk to her. Thank you for apologizing anyway," Calliope packed her things as well and caught up with Poppie.

"What's wrong, Poppie?" she asked grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop. Poppie had tears in her eyes.

"I have never felt so terrible for standing up for someone. Who does that? Who gets mad at someone for helping them when they are literally being assaulted?" she gasped between sentences, hugging herself closely.

"Calm down, he's not mad, Poppie. And he's trying to apologize for how he acted." She rubbed her hands up and down Poppie's slender arms. "Maybe next time hear him out. I think he feels really bad. Can you do that?"

"I can try," she shuddered and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I need a shower and my bed. Good night Callie," she hugged her and walked off. Calliope turned in the other direction and trotted off to bed herself.

The next morning, the boy caught the girls on their way in to breakfast.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I should have been nicer to you and thanked you then," he spoke quickly at Poppie before she could walk off. Her face was sour for a second or two before she smiled with her trademark warmth.

"Poppie Talbot, and I forgive you," she stuck her hand out and he shook it vigorously, his bag strap sliding down his shoulder.

"Alistair Pane, thank you, truly." He asked Calliope's name and thanked them again before running down the hall to class. The girls walked in a few minutes late but no scolding could dim the lighthearted air.

The weeks passed quickly, students focused on schoolwork and social lives. The three of them fell into friendship quickly, spending their evenings in the library and the weekends down by the lake relaxing. Before they knew it, October was here, the air cooling and the leaves turning.

The Great Hall was merry with students and teachers alike enjoying each other's company on the cool October night. Jack-O-Lanterns floated around the room and platters on the tables were stacked high with traditional Hogwart's Halloween feast. Calliope was on her way back from the girl's bathroom when she saw Professor Quirrell walking to the Great Hall, his robes sashaying behind him, hands clasped behind his back. Just before he got there, he turned into a run and pushed open the doors. She was too far away to hear what he said as he reached Dumbledore but silence fell on everyone. In a moment, the panic set in. Students jumped out of their seats, screaming. Professor Quirrell had passed out on the floor in front of the head table. It was madness when Calliope ran in through the doors and over to the Slytherin table. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and set off several firecrackers to quiet the room.

"Prefects," his voice boomed, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately." The room set into motion. Victor called out to the first years to follow him as he led them back to their dormitory, bustling past groups of other students moving in all different directions. Once they were back to the common room, Victor sent them to their rooms to study or tidy up, saying busy hands were good for a busy mind. He assured them that they were safe before returning to his own room, other students filing into the common room. Some milled about, others returned to their rooms as well.

"I cannot believe a troll could just walk into Hogwarts," Pansy was trying to hide the fear in her voice, "So much for the greatest Wizard of all time." Her scoff was a directed insult at Dumbledore, her respect for him severely lacking.

Daphne sat on her bed ringing her hands. She was an airhead most of the time, but was smart enough to know when something was really wrong. Calliope began digging through the stacks of paper she had at the bottom of her trunk. Toulouse jumped off the bed and had a good stretch before he strolled over to rub against her leg.

"Surely one didn't just waltz right in? Aren't there spells to prevent that stuff from happening?" Tracey called out from her seat on the floor. She called Toulouse over. He must have been in need of a good scratch because he usually didn't like anyone but Calliope. He purred in her lap as she rubbed his ears and belly.

"Of course there are, you nitwit," Millicent was returning from the bathroom to join the conversation.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Pansy's tone was curious and unrefined.

"I'm looking for something," her hand clutched the piece of paper she had been looking for. She stared at it deeply, her roommates looking at her like she was nuts. "I knew it!" she slapped the back of her hand on the parchment scrap, startling them.

"Knew what?" Millicent looked at the paper as she walked by.

"I'll tell you later, I have to go!" Calliope rushed out the door and up the steps. She had almost made it out but a Prefect was curled on the couch closest to the door, reading a book.

"Where do you think you are going?" She stood up from her spot and put herself between the door and Calliope.

"I have to talk to a teacher, it's important!"

"More important than catching a troll and keeping the school safe?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly. Now go back to your room. It can wait until tomorrow." She cut Calliope off.

"But-" she said persistently.

"Go, or I'll report you to Snape for trying to sneak out," the prefect's words were final.

Calliope folded the piece of parchment up and stuck it in her pocket. She stomped back down the stairs.

"Back so soon?" Pansy laughed. "Where were you going anyway?" She was laying on her bed in pajamas reading a Wizard Fashion Magazine.

"I have a report coming up and forgot to check out a book is all," Calliope knew she couldn't tell her classmates where she was really going. She gathered her stuff for a shower to wash the tarnish from the day off her skin. Toulouse curled up next to her when she finally made it to bed, late after the other girls had turned down their lights.

Calliope took a deep breath and knocked on Professor Snape's door.

"Enter," he drawled. His office was as cold as the dungeon hallway even though a fire was lit. The firelight cast long shadows on his face making him look more menacing than normal. "What do you want?" he barked, looking up from grading a student's assignment. The parchment was marked with almost more red ink than the black used by the student.

"It's about last night. I-"

"It's been taken care of, no need to worry. Now get to class," he snapped at her.

"Oh, yes sir, I know that but it's about Professor Quirrell actually, not the troll," her knees were shaking, the parchment gripped in her hand.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Snape laid down his quill and looked at her fully, his tone intrigued now.

"Well I was on my way back from the bathroom and I saw him before he rushed into the Great Hall." Snape's eyebrows shot up.

"What's that in your hand there?" he asked.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. I copied it from a book in the library my first day so that I wouldn't get lost," her voice leveled. "I brought it so that I could show you which bathroom I used and where I saw Professor Quirrell."

"Let's see it then," his tone was quieter, less harsh. Calliope stepped forward and pointed to the bathroom she had used last night during dinner. Then she pointed to the corner she had crossed Quirrell.

"The odd thing is, no matter how I look at it, he was nowhere near the dungeons and couldn't have come from there." She stated calmly. "and the weirdest part of it, he wasn't running, he didn't act scared. He didn't even run until he got to the Great Hall." Professor Snape stared at the map for a minute before looking up at her from his seat.

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so. He never looked at me and he didn't look back." Snape rubbed his chin as he pondered. He rose from his chair and walked around the desk as he folded up the map and handed it back to her. She shoved it in her pocket. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he walked her to the door.

"Do not speak to anyone about this," he said firmly. "Thank you for coming to me with this. Five points to Slytherin," he opened the door and led them both out, locking it behind him. Calliope nodded and walked off, only looking over her shoulder to see that Snape had already walked out of sight.

**All themes, characters and storyline belong to JK. After all it is her world, the rest of us are just living in it.**

**A/N: Please note that most characters and plots will remain the same, I am just providing a different imaginative point of view to our favorite story**

**Consider supporting me on at /honestgravity for behind the scenes content. When I reach $200 a month in subs I will be able to update regularly!**

**If you enjoyed the chapter leave a comment! **


End file.
